


Why do you only call me when you're high? - Character database

by Nerdygeekflower



Series: Why do you only call me when You're high [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygeekflower/pseuds/Nerdygeekflower
Summary: This is meant to serve as a character Database for my series Why do you only call me when you're high?
Series: Why do you only call me when You're high [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361794
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. The Hargreaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I mentioned in one of my notes that I was thinking of doing Character bios / info so here they are this is as of Chapter 40 of Do I Wanna Know posted on 8/5/20 
> 
> The Hargreaves are largely unchanged so this is just a list with my notes that I will update as I go, like I said these are just references and my notes but might as well give them to you. some of this info is comic cannon

1 / Spaceboy / Luther  
Known Powers: Super strength & Gorilla Body 

2 / The Kraken / Diego  
Known Powers: Can curve thrown objects (usually knives).  
-in the police academy for the second time  
-being streamlined to detective due to his unique situation 

3/ the Rumor / Allison  
Known Powers: Can manipulate people / reality provided she uses the phrase "I heard a rumor" 

4/ The Seance / Klaus  
Known Powers: can speak to and make the dead corporeal  
-Dating Dave  
-soul tethered to Ben  
-Exists on a plane between life and death  
-has seizures and a crapy immune system.  
\- gravely injured by Andrew  
Injures:  
several broken Ribs Left side:  
Foot + Leg  
Collar Bone + Shoulder (less of a factor now to give him use of his arms for story purposes)  
Three fingers broken  
Hip broken 

Right Side:  
Wrist  
Three fingers broken  
Shin broken 

5/The Boy  
Known Powers: Spacial and temporal jumps, can combine the two to rewind time of a area of space  
-Married to Delores (manikin) 

6/The Horror/ Ben (DECESSED)  
Known Powers- can summon monsters from another dimension through his stomach. 

7/ The White Violin / Vanya  
Known Powers: Can translate sound into telekinetic energy


	2. Katz Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daves Family

Dave / David Katz   
-No powers   
-revived by Five   
-dating Klaus   
\- Birthdate: February 5, 1938   
-O + 

Unnamed younger sister (Deceased)- hit by a car when she was 5 

2 unnamed older brothers (Deceased)- both volunteered and killed overseas 

Unnamed father Father (Deceased) - drank himself to Death 

Patty Katz - Mom 

Unnamed Step-father


	3. The Smith Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and her Family

Alice Carter Smith - Nurse, treating Klaus, was in a car accident that left her burned, I said at one point she wouldn't get in a car but she arrived in a car and mentioned she had one so oopsies 

Liam Smith - Nephew, liked black panther, 9 years old

Katie Smith- Niece, wants her aunt to be happy, 13 years old fan of Allison

James Smith (deceased) - brother of Alice and father to Liam and Katie managed 2 homeless shelters and actually met Klaus several times, died in a car accident with a drunk driver

Bonnie Smith (deceased) - James’s wife & Mother to Liam and Katie SIL to Alice, died in a car accident with a drunk driver

Auntie Chrissy (deceased) - great Aunt, would not be happy if Alice shaved her head


	4. Villans

Andrew (deceased) - was kicked out of the marines, in military school after that was a ‘freelance-assassin and mercenary, specialized in masochistic assassination

Anthea - The clock keepers assistant 

Lindsey - bitchy shelter employe 

The Clock keeper- ??????? Anything I post here would be a spoiler  
\- sent Andrew


	5. Klaus's stuffed animals

Alex / Al the gender neutral cow   
Steve the chicken   
Britney the pig 

Un-named dinosaur   
Un-named llama


	6. Non-humans

Grace - Robot Mom   
\- Has blue eyes   
-can drink / eat despite being a robot   
\- has surgical equipment in her hand 

Pogo - Gorilla


End file.
